1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an electromechanical relay and, more particularly, to an ultraminiature electromechanical relay.
2. Description of Background
Ultraminature electromechanical relays are used in various applications, such as instrumentation, telecommunications, automatic test systems, wireless technologies, automotive and medical electronics, as well as commercial and general aviation and aerospace applications. Many of these applications, and others, operate in very high frequency ranges, such as 100 MHz to 10 GHz, and even beyond. General purpose ultraminiature electromechanical relays are typically not designed to handle such high frequencies. They are typically limited to applications below 4 GHz. Above this range, the signal fidelity of prior relays is typically diminished.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an electromechanical relay which can operate in the frequency ranges demanded by many high frequency applications without diminishing signal fidelity.